<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blinding Lights by MoonlightxRain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579786">Blinding Lights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightxRain/pseuds/MoonlightxRain'>MoonlightxRain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ahri/Irelia is all I wanna write rn so i will write it, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:40:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightxRain/pseuds/MoonlightxRain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing Ahri again was just supposed to be a one time thing for Irelia, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahri/Xan Irelia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blinding Lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Rhonin/gifts">Lily_Rhonin</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a short thing I thought up while listening to Blinding Lights by The Weeknd, I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was supposed to be a one time thing.  When Ahri showed up at Irelia’s doorstep at 1AM,  it was supposed to just be a concerned friend looking after her drunk companion.  That went out the window as soon as Ahri started making out with her when she was laying her down on the couch. Irelia was taken aback; she was willing to chalk it up to drunken stupor, but when Ahri woke up the next day and asked her what she’d thought of it, she couldn’t deny that she’d felt… something there. When Ahri told her to come to bed, Irelia was reluctant, but agreed. It would just be a one time thing, Ahri said. She didn’t want to get Irelia mixed up with the kinds of shit she was dealing with now, and Irelia was willing to ignore her mind’s screams to not mess around with someone she considered a close friend, allowing Ahri to pull her down to the sheets with her. It was just a one time thing, after all.  </p>
<p>	It was supposed to be a one time thing, but when Ahri came by weeks later the wild in her eyes while fully sober, Irelia was enraptured. Again though, Ahri told her those words. This is just for tonight. When Irelia went down on Ahri, she heard noises she ‘d never dreamed Ahri would make, and when she growled, Irelia could feel the shivers go down her spine. The sharp tang of pain on her back as Ahri made her pleasure known with the claws she deigned to call nails brought her clarity and focus, honing her senses on only making the woman she was tongue deep in feel like a queen. It was a one time thing, after all, so she had to make it count.</p>
<p>	It was supposed to be a one time thing, but when Ahri gave Irelia her number and told her to call her up whenever she was feeling lonely, Irelia was almost too eager to accept. Ahri, for her part, was actually surprised to see Irelia calling her the very next day and asking her to come over, but gladly agreed. She’d been needing to release some pent up stress anyway, and Irelia’s face was just such a wonderful way to do it. When she knocked on Irelia’s door, she could have sworn she heard someone actually sprinting to the damn thing, but when Irelia answered, she looked as composed as ever, at least until Ahri stepped inside and closed the door behind her.  When Ahri sat down and spread her legs leisurely, Irelia was on her knees immediately, her usual stoic expression shattering as she let her eyes roam Ahri’s figure from her lower vantage point. <br/>“Has anyone ever told you the view from down here is divine?” <br/>Ahri couldn’t help it, she snorted in laughter at that, but as Irelia glared at her, she leaned over to plant a kiss on her forehead, then lay her chin in the crook of Irelia’s neck to better whisper right into her lover’s ear.<br/>“No, but I can assure you the view form up here is even better.”</p>
<p>	It was supposed to be a one time thing, but when Irelia asked Ahri to leave her hickeys to remember her by, Ahri could hardly say no. Ahri sucking on her neck was the perfect way to cap off the night, at least until Ahri realised that Irelia was getting turned on all over again by it. Irelia was squirming beneath her touch, and Ahri couldn’t help but offer the other woman at least a bit more. Her fingers found their way back to Irelia’s enticingly warm lips, and with an expert touch gleaned from many a night of bringing the woman to a screaming mess with those same fingers, she gently brought her index and middle fingers to bear inside her lover, leaving her thumb free to gently circle Irelia’s clit. She rocked them in and out at a nice and relaxed pace; despite Irelia’s surging libido currently, Ahri could tell the girl was fairly tired. Still, Ahri was never one to leave Irelia unsatisfied, and despite being a bit weary herself she was more than happy to help Irelia softly ride out one more wave of pleasure before they slept As Ahri kept on leaving hickeys on Irelia, marking the other woman as hers, she made sure to guide Irelia to one last crest on pleasure, smiling and planting a kiss on Irelia’s collarbone as she felt her tense up, a moan that Ahri hoped to make Irelia produce over and over escaping her lips as she came once more. She hoped that when Irelia looked at those hickeys tomorrow, she’d associate them with that last shock of pleasure, and if she didn’t, then Ahri would simply have to try harder next time. </p>
<p>	It was supposed to be a one time thing, but when Irelia actually really liked the choker Ahri got for her, and once Ahri saw how well it fit her, Ahri knew she needed to capitalize on this.  One week later, Ahri came by with a present for her. Irelia was curious, having just gotten her first choker the last week, but Ahri insisted this one would look even better on her. Irelia opened the suspiciously expensive looking box it had come in, and gasped upon seeing it. It was a beautiful Ionian red, gilded with rose gold and sporting a similarly rose gold heart attachment at the front, but the inner engraving was what made her gasp. “Property of Ahri Song”  it read, written in katakana and woven in pink thread. Ahri was, on the exterior, grinning down at her. On the inside, she was desperately hoping that Irelia wouldn’t take offense.  Her best case scenario was,  in fact, that Irelia would merely laugh it off, putting it away for safe-keeping. She didn’t expect her to, admittedly with trembling hands, put it on immediately. This caused Ahri’s mind to almost shut down in disbelief, but she was nothing if not good at bullshitting her way through any  situation. If she was being honest with herself, part of her had been praying that Irelia would actually wear it, which was probably why she’d brought the item she pulled out of her bag to show Irelia. It was a leash, and with a smirk that near perfectly hid the trepidation with which she did it, clicked the end onto the heart pendant. <br/>“This… won’t be a one time thing dear. You’re all mine now,” Ahri spoke barely above a whisper, not trusting her voice to not break. Her eyes questioned Irelia’s, wanting, searching, needing to see the affirmation.<br/>“As long as I won’t be sharing… I’m fine with that,” Irelia’s words gave voice to the confirmation in her eyes, and Ahri’s heart soared. She would make sure Irelia knew how much that meant to her later, in more ways than one, but for now, a genuine smile, not a shit eating grin or an authoritative smirk, and a kiss to the lips would have to do. Irelia leaned into it, and found Ahri’s hand with hers. Life was just a one time thing, after all, but with Ahri? One life would be more than enough.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>